tawoggumballxcarriefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Micros
Michael Micros or "Mike" is an 18-year old friend of the Watterson kids and one of the love interests of Marissa Watterson. He is a fuzzball/dog/humanoid hybrid. He hangs out with his friends most of the time, and occasionally hangs out with Marissa. He has shown to have a crush on her and would do anything to help her or her family. Personality Mike is a very lazy, geeky teenager, often playing video games, watching TV, and reading comic books. He can also come off as kinda rude and acts like a smart alec most of the time. However this mostly due to him having multiple personality disorder. He has 8 total personalitys inside his head, his normal one, an evil and manipulative one(Shadow), a friendly romantic one(Rose), a lazy and stupid one(Shawn), a food obsessed one(Gary), a greedy and smart one(Dollop), a shy and depressed one(Shade), and an adventurous and proud one(Indiana). Relationships Marissa Watterson Mike has a big crush on Marissa and deeply wants her affection. Marissa hated Michael at first, but after getting to know him, she warmed up to him and now sees him as one of her closet friends. Though they aren't dating(yet), Marissa still says that if things don't work out with Andy, that she would give Mike a chance, though never did happen. In an alternate future however, him and Marissa actually do become a couple and get married. Andy Creeper Michael actually both respects and likes Andy, since he knows that Marissa is happy with Andy and do to this, doesn't mind them as a couple. Mike has actually attempted to become friends with Andy before, but since Andy knows that Mike has a crush on Marissa, he finds it awkward to talk to him or hang out with him. Gumball Watterson Gumball dosen't like or trust Michael, and the reason for this is due to what he did, or in this case, what Shadow did at Michael's original school. It hasn't been explained what he actually did yet, but it was confirmed to be the reason why him and his family moved to Elmore. Charcoal Michael sees Charcoal as both one of his greatest friends, and one of his biggest rivals. The two are simular in a lot of ways, which Michael often takes as a challenge to be better than Charcoal in certain things, such as video games or dating. But in all reality, they're still friends. Marmalade Watterson Michael finds Marmalade really confusing. He likes her personality, but finds her use of the word kinky and non-stop talking very annoying. She sees him as her friend and tries to hang out with him constantly, but he mostly tries to ignore her. Appearence Mike has yellow skin, white hair, skarlett red eyes, a white shirt with a skull on it, black navy jeans, gold and black sneakers, and a satchel on his left side. He is also around 5'10 feet tall, looks kinda skinny but is still really strong, speaks with a shy but cute voice, and has a noticeable scar on his right arm. He is also blind in the right eye. But he still deeply cares for his friends and would never abandon them when they are in need. Trivia * He was first created in 2012, but wasn't seen officially until 2014 * He has had 3 names before(Fuzzball, Nathan, James) * He was based off "Cody" from the "Total Drama" series * They have several similarities (Having a crush on a goth, being a geek) * The creator is actually semi blind in his right eye * His other personalitys are based off the seven deadly sins * His singing voice sounds like the YouTuber "Cib", but his regular voice sounds like " VanossGaming" Category:Love Interests/Spouses Category:Friends Category:July birthdays Category:Hybrids Category:Dogs